In His Place
by Holy Spirits
Summary: AU What if Wyldstyle was the special instead.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The reason for such a short chapter? I'm trying to elaborate on this Alternate Universe and so far I'm coming up short handed for ideas. But I promise lots of stuff should be happening the second chapter. **

In his Place

Ch.1

Ever since Wyldstyle could remember she always dreamt of becoming The Special. It was a title worthy of praise and esteem; and which entitled her to be the only one who would stop Lord Business.

She burdened herself with this responsibility to personally retrieve a powerful relic. If only to grab the opportunity to find out for herself what being The Special was all about. Her only motive was to uncover the Piece of Resistance; it was worth the time she spent to searching for it and her patience paid off. Finally, standing at the edge of a deep chasm she found exploring the construction site at the bustling Metropolis of Bricksburg.

It stood to reason she was going to claim the relic all for herself.

It was destiny, she knew it, suddenly Wyldstyle heard the whooshing sound of a piece of paper from behind. Whirling around, she soon found out the generic Construction Worker she met a few minutes ago was chasing after his instruction booklet. No, he wasn't going to follow her, she refused to let someone else steal the glory, she wouldn't allow it.

With one false move Wyldstyle lost her footing on the unsettled terrain of lego bricks. She soon found herself plummeting into what she thought was an endless dark abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

It wasn't before long Wyldstyle hit the bottom landing with a sickening thud; she fell head first losing a few minutes of consciousness before her eyes fluttered opened again.

She finally made it and there standing before her was the piece of resistance. Wyldstyle stood up and walked a staggered distance to obtain the fruits of her labor.

Deliberately ignoring the sharp pains her stomach was producing after the fall, it didn't matter to her. She could sense The Piece of Resistance's ominous aura compelling her to touch it.

The voices, voices all around her that led her, guided her to the prophecy. She only had to hold out her hand to touch the red battered piece before her mind swirled into a white haze. Images assaulting her mind before what she assumed death as a probability had claimed her.

* * *

"Wyldstyle,"

"Wyldstyle,"

Wyldstyle groaned, the voice that was coaxing her awake sounded all too familiar.

"I'll ask you again," he growled. "wake up Wyldstyle this is no time to be unconscious not when there's business to tend to!"

Light flooded Wyldstyle's eyes, she soon realized she was at the mercy of Bad Cop. He was shining his flashlight in front of her face temporarily blinding her vision.

"We found you convulsing at the construction site with the strange piece."

Assessing the situation further she discovered her hands were chained to the chair she was sitting in; there was no use in escaping. She blinked her eyes a few times clearing away the blurred impressions of her surroundings.

Good Cop smiled. "it's been a while hasn't it?" he said, initiating conversation.

Wyldstyle wasn't prepared with her usual witty response instead she bowed her head grimacing. A dull ache, her stomach she wounded when she fell to retrieve The Piece of Resistance had forced her to re-focus her attention.

Her thoughts were consumed with trying to relieve the pain.

"That's what'cha get for sticking objects in yer pocket," Bad Cop said, he held out a fist showing Wyldstyle an evidence bag which held the bloodied remnants of her relic detector. " found'em in yer pocket while you were unconscious, reckless girl, getting into trouble this should teach you a lesson," he chuckled. "your lucky I didn't decide to get rid of you and The Piece of Resistance while I still had the chance."

"It was out of my best interests to make sure you received the proper medical attention of course," Good Cop interrupted. "I was more than happy to do it."

There was a pause that ended briefly.

"Then I dragged you're sorry butt back here," Bad Cop said, crossing his arms. "who knew you'd end up being the one connected to the prophecy." he groused.

Wyldstyle inhaled a shaky breath. "I figured it always would be."

Bad Cop anger erupted, he kicked a metal chair standing right next to him. Hurtling it clear across the room then turned his attention towards Wyldstyle again.

"Guess again," Bad Cop yelled. "your only one person," he pointed a finger towards her chest. "you think you can make it out of this room by yourself?"

"Is that a challenge?" Wyldstyle asked, weakly. "I'll find some way out of this place," she assured him. "Piece of Resistance and myself both intact."

Bad Cop threw his head back laughing. "course you will," he wasn't counting on an injured Master Builder to get very far.

"Wha-what's so funny," Wyldstyle said, clearly confused.

"That injury isn't the type to heal itself in a few days," Good Cop muttered, wringing his hands. "you see you impaled yourself and by a lot of blood loss one could say-"

"What he means is: go ahead and rip open the wound of yours I'm looking forward to it," Bad Cop warned, stunning Wyldstyle into silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Emmett watched a lot of action movies to know the best way to seek cover; was crawling inside the spacious air vents of the Police Station.

Feeling partly to blame for Wyldstyle's accident he couldn't wait to find out more about her. Since he seen her at the construction site he was eager to follow this woman even if it meant abandoning plans to meet his friends at the sports bar tonight. (it was seriously going to get crazy down there)

Despite those plans were super important he decided out of good conscience to make sure Wyldstyle would be okay. Now here he was eavesdropping on her and some guy named Good Cop/Bad Cop while piecing together their crazy discussion.

Okay, Emmett thought following their conversation to the best of his ability.

_President Business is-no-wait, he's the bad guy and he's actually-no-no-wait-wait again-wait again-repeat that-could-could he-could he just-ugh!_

He decided to give up listening to the both of them entirely.

Emmett didn't want to believe a word of Wyldstyle and Bad Cop/Good Cop's conversation that had recently transpired. President Business seemed so nice; he had all these great qualities as a leader, an innovator, and possessed so much talent and everybody loves him.

_How could he-I mean-this can't be the same President they're talking about is it?_

No, President Business just couldn't be the bad guy-

_Oh No_

Emmett screamed inside his head, the grate he was standing upon was slowly giving way. He seen the way Bad Cop could kick chairs and flip the occasional table.

Just to think if he laid his hands on him.

He'd probably break his neck if he had the chance or he was the type of guy to shoot first and act questions later. Trigger happy sounded like the better word for it; he was going to stick with trigger happy seeing he was so quick to anger.

The grate expectedly gave way to Wyldstyle and Bad Cop's surprise. The generic construction worker had fallen on cold concrete; his scream upon making contact with the floor was anguished and long drawn out.

**"OOOOOOOOOoooooooooowwwwwOwieOOOOooooooohurtssomuchOOOOoooowwwwww!"**

"Another Master Builder," Bad Cop questioned.

Wyldstyle's eyes widened. "no, no I don't even know who he is," she stammered. "do you think I have something to do with him?"

Bad Cop raised an eyebrow. "it is rather obvious seeing how he conveniently dropped in," he reasoned, he pulled his gun out of his holster that rested on his left thigh. "give me one reason why I shouldn't blow him away right now." he trained the gun's red sight on Emmett's back, he was focusing on his target.

"Wait a minute," Wyldstyle said, hearing the safety of his gun unlock. "he sounds like your typical garden variety dimwit to me I mean listen to him...and his plan," she paused a moment before continuing her poorly thrown together excuse. "don't get me started on how unprepared he was to save me I mean does he look like a Master Builder to you?" in the back of her mind she kind hoped he was.

Bad Cop lowered his weapon. "come to think of it he does." with the swift kick of his boot to the back of Emmett's head he knocked him out cold.

He done it not only to stop his incessant screaming; but to spare the robots the pleasure of subduing him themselves. Even if he was some ordinary average guy like Wyldstyle made him out to be he knew better than to trust a Master Builder's word.

This man was up to something.

"Take'em down to a holding cell," Bad Cop ordered, calling an assembly of robot henchmen to his side. "will see what Lord Business wants to do with them himself."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Three days, three days until Taco Tuesday; she has only one chance to get it right and Vitruvius and the rest of the Master Builders were all counting on her to-

"Owwww,"

They were all-

"OWWWww,"

They were-"

Wyldstyle sighed, huddled in the corner of the enclosed space Bad Cop called a jail cell. It was for three solid hours she observed an unconscious Emmett. Since Wyldstyle and the generic construction worker were escorted to their prison; and by escort she meant manhandled there wasn't much she could do.

This guy, whoever he was went to a lot of trouble to break into the Police Station to find her. Now that he was finally conscious she could ask 'DingDong' about what he thought he was doing to land them in this situation.

* * *

When Emmett finally opened his eyes he was greeted by Wyldstyle who grabbed a fistful of his shirt pulling him to his feet.

"Who are you," she hissed, Wyldstyle's eyes were smoldering with hatred.

"Uh-um-um-I'm-my name is Emmett," he introduced, rubbing the back of his sore head. "I'm the-um-guy you seen from the construction-"

"So what, tell me something I don't know," Wyldstyle interrupted, she wasn't expecting an immediate response, Emmett's eyes were darting around the room. "well, then, what are you doing here?" she demanded. "are you secretly part of the resistance is that why you came?"

Emmett licked his lips then confessed. "I don't know anything," he explained with the roll his shoulders. "after I saw you being throw you into the back of their Cop car...you looked...you looked so helpless and-"

Wyldstyle cast her eyes to the floor. "I didn't need the help you don't even know what you're doing." deciding to depart from the subject completely at hand only it didn't stop Emmett, he decided to persist.

Emmett cleared his throat. "that's not entirely true," he proposed. "I made it here and I think that should count for something."

Wyldstyle rolled her eyes. "you're fugitive now, Emmett," she sounded aggravated. "Bad Cop thinks you're a Master Builder what do you think you can do?"

Emmett fell silent unsure how to respond; he didn't have a talent for escape.

"Great," Wyldstyle said, crossing her arms against her chest. "just great."

"What's a Master Builder," Emmett asked, quietly.

"What," Wyldstyle said.

"I said," Emmett said, raising his voice. "a Master Builder what are they?"

Wyldstyle drew in a slow breath releasing a long deep sigh. "We build anything without using the instructions," she thoughtfully answered. "something you probably wouldn't understand." she smirked.

"Hey, just-" Emmett was interrupted when he heard a familiar voice join in.

"I see you're finally awake," Lord Business said, walking to the cell. "I was told you were hit pretty hard there, Emmett."

Emmett tried not to smile.

He couldn't bear the thought of hating this man until Wyldstyle punched his arm forcing him to grimace.

"Oh, Lord Business don't mind him," Wyldstyle nudged Emmett to stand behind her. "he's just another face in the crowd."

"Enough pleasantries," Lord Business chuckled, he only needed to press a firm hand against Wyldstyle's stomach before she reluctantly fell to her knees.

Kneeling next to Wyldstyle Lord Business brought his face to her ear. "now," he whispered. "we can do this the easy way or the hard way."


End file.
